Enchaîné à L
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Light et Ryusaki sont attachés l'un à l'autre, suivez-les dans leur quotidien tout à fait charmant! Venez lire!


**Enchaîné à L**

**Salut tout le monde! **

**J'ai écris ça parce que je m'intéresse beaucoup à L et qu'en écoutant les émissions, j'ai été choquée de voir qu'on ne voit pas leur quotidien. L et Light sont enchaînés, mais ils ne nous les montres pas quand ils dorment, quand ils veulent faire pipi ou veulent se laver. J'ai aussi réalisé que c'était impossible de se changer avec cette chaîne, ce que je trouve assez stupide. **

**Yaoi : L/Light**

**Touts droits réservés.**

**Enchaîné à L**

Il y a de cela plusieurs heures que L observait les caméras de surveillance. Les jambes remontées vers lui et les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Light avait remarqué qu'il était resté immobile depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et qu'il n'avait plus prononcé la moindre parole.

Light ne s'intéressait plus à l'écran depuis assez longtemps, préférant contempler son ami réfléchir. Light était fatigué et voulait aller se coucher. Il y aurait été, mais il était enchaîné au poignet de L. Il était obligé d'attendre qu'il ait finit son travail avant d'y aller. Il n'était pas trop contre l'enchaînement, si cela pouvait prouver son innocence. Il avait été enchaîné à L cette journée-là et ignorait pour combien de temps encore il serait enchaîné à son ami. Mais à la vitesse à la quelle la suspicion de L disparaît à son égard, il dirait…pour toute la vie. Il appuya son coude sur la table pour mieux observer L. Il avait l'air d'être profondément perdu dans ses esprits. Light se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Après encore quinze minutes comme ça, Light ne pouvait plus rester debout plus longtemps. Même si c'était égoïste de sa part de préférer dormir plutôt que de tenter d'empêcher des meurtres aux petites heures du matin, comme le faisait L., il était trop crevé pour se soucier du sort du monde.

-Ryuzaki, je sais que le travail que tu fais est très important et je t'admire beaucoup pour ce que tu fais, mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à passer des nuits blanches à surveiller des caméras de surveillance, au cas ou quelque chose de suspect se passerait à je ne sais trop quelle heure de la nuit.

L ne lui répondit pas et ne lui accorda aucune importance. Light n'abandonnerait pas.

-Je veux me coucher. Déclara-t-il plus sèchement.

Il ignora une fois de plus. Même pas un '' dix minutes encore, okay? '' Ou un ''je finis avec cette vidéo et j'arrive. '' Ce qui le rendait très impatient. Pour être certain de se faire remarquer, il décida de lui donner une petite poussée. La tête de L s'écrasa sur le bureau devant lui et à cet instant, il poussa un ronflement sonore. Light se rendit conte qu'il dormait et perdit immédiatement son sang froid.

-CA FAIT DES HEURES QUE JE SUIS CREVÉ À ATTENDRE QUE T'AI FINI ET TOI TU DORS SUR TON TRAVAIL!?!?!? NORMAL QUE T'AIES DES CERNES AUSSI GROSSES SOUS LES YEUX! TU DORS LES YEUX OUVERTS!!!

Il poussa un cri de rage pendant que L relevait la tête.

- Light-kun pourrait-il faire moins de bruit, s'il te plait? Demanda-t-il ensommeillé.

-Moins de bruit?! L! Je croyais que tu travaillais! Ça fait combien de temps que tu dors comme ça?

L regarda l'heure.

-Deux ou trois heures, peut-être. Pourquoi?

Le visage de Light se crispa encore plus, mais il se retint de parler. L'ordure! Il essaya de respirer par le nez. Calmement, il se convaincu que ce n'était pas grave, que L ne savait pas se tenir, que ce n'était qu'un sale pouilleux sans manière.

-Je veux me coucher dans un lit. Dit-il catégoriquement.

L le dévisagea un long moment comme si Light avait dit quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre, puis il se leva. Il commença à marcher vers la porte, avec Light sur les talons.

-Il y a une chambre confortable là-haut. Cela fera l'affaire de Light-kun.

Dans la pièce il n'y avait qu'un lit et un bureau. L'endroit était immense pour rien. L se dirigea vers le lit, se coucha dedans et ferma les yeux sans dire un mot. Light était bouche bée. Il était encore debout près du lit et ne savait que faire.

-Ryuzaki? Ou est ce que je dors, moi? Questionna-t-il.

L tapa avec sa main dans le lit à coté de lui. Ce qui voulait dire : là. Light ravala sa salive et évita de faire des chichis. Il passa par-dessus L et se plaça sous les couvertures.

-Bonne nuit.

Il s'endormit avec la pensé qu'il était couché avec L, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Le lendemain matin, Light se réveilla le premier. Il avait encore les yeux fermés quand il tenta d'étirer ses bras. Ce qui fut impossible, vu qu'un poids l'en empêchait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte que la tête de L était appuyée contre lui. Il voulu s'écarter immédiatement de lui, mais leurs jambes s'entrecroisaient et L se tenait fermement contre lui. Light cessa de se tortiller, ce serait se mentir à lui-même de dire qu'être étroitement collé par L ne lui plaisait pas. Il était ravi de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Il en profita pour le regarder plus attentivement. Cette fois-ci, Ryusaki dormait avec les yeux fermés. Il était paisible et serrait le t-shirt de Light tout contre lui. Il avait le nez enfoui dans le cou de son ami et il se nichait sans arrêt. C'était plutôt mignon, selon Light. Mignon? Se répéta-t-il. Il avait un homme de 25 ans dans ses bras et il trouvait cela… mignon? En général, les hommes de 25 ans ne sont pas mignons. Ils sont beaux, sexy, excitant, mais pas… mignon. Peut-être était-il un tout petit peu excité par le souffle de L dans son cou. Un tout petit peu…

Il ressentit une partie de son anatomie se durcir avec L qui ne cessait de gigoter contre lui. Il se sentit paniqué, mais ne voulu pas bouger, pour ne pas réveiller L, ce qui, selon lui, aggraverait la situation. Le problème était que si L se réveillait, il sentirait automatiquement le sexe tendu de Light contre sa jambe. L'adolescent se sentait tellement gêné. Tellement honteux. Comment fuir une telle situation alors qu'elle ne commençait qu'à peine? Il aurait voulu partir en courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain ou encore utiliser une potion magique comme dans Harry Potter pour se rendre invisible, mais dans les deux cas c'était impossible. (A non, il se trompe, dans Harry Potter c'était une cape.) Il fallait absolument qu'il se masturbe pour faire partir ça, mais encore là, cela impliquerait de déplacer la jambe de L. Ce qui le réveillerait dans la seconde. Mais, avait-il le choix? Tôt ou tard, L allait finir par se réveiller quand même. Au milieu de sa panique, il se surprit à penser que ce serait amusant d'être un petit cube de sucre et de se faire lécher par L. Il éloigna ses pensées perverses.

-…Ry… Ryuzaki…? Tenta-il faiblement.

L'homme en question se frotta plus fort contre lui.

-…Ryuzaki… je veux allez au toilettes.

Light le senti s'étirer un tout petit peu et une jambe de L se décroisa des siennes. Lui laissant la possibilité de faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Light-kun n'a qu'à se masturber, maintenant. Dit-il endormie.

Light serra les dents pour ne pas lui crier dans les oreilles. Il le traita de tous les noms mentalement, ce qui le soulagea légèrement. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il en était rouge de honte.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?!

-Si Light-kun reste réveillé plus de dix minutes dans un lit, sans rien dire, j'en ai conclu qu'il avait ces envies là.

Light ouvra et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, scandalisé.

-Mais… mais pourquoi?

L se redressa dans le lit.

-Parce qu'il a fait la même chose hier soir. Ajouta-t-il. Et que la prochaine fois que Light-kun fera ça, je lui prierais de ne pas se frotter sur moi.

Long silence.

L le regarda en reprenant la position qu'il ne quittait habituellement jamais. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et il posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Light assimilait l'information, le matin il était souvent lent d'esprit.

-Au cas ou t'aurais pas remarqué, c'était toi qui me collait tout à l'heure! Répliqua-t-il en colère. Et pour ton information, je n'ai pas ces tendances-là!

L'esprit de L travailla un petit peu pour saisir l'expression : _Je n'ai pas ces tendances-là!_

-Oh! S'exclama-t-il un tantinet joyeux. Light-kun veut-il dire qu'il n'est pas homosexuel?

-Oui, ç'est ça! C'est ce que Light-kun veut dire!

L fronça les sourcils.

-Light-kun est-il fâché?

Light essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix.

-Non! Je ne suis pas FACHÉ!

Raté. L lui fit un petit sourire curieux et se leva du lit.

-Je voix ça.

Il commença à marcher vers la porte avec Light sur ses talons. Il pensait à une bonne toast à la confiture à la framboise pour déjeuner ou peut-être mangerait-il le pot de confiture tout court? Une expression perverse passa sur son visage, tandis qu'il se léchait la lèvre supérieure. Light connaissait bien son penchant pour la nourriture et si il ne savais pas comment L était, il dirait qu'il venait de penser croche. Heureusement pour lui, L ne dit plus rien par rapport à son érection matinale.

-Quelle galère, soupira-t-il.

**À suivre….**

**Il y aura une suite, mais ce n'est pas certain…. Je me suis rendu compte que je m'avançais vers un terrain inconnu. Bien que j'aie regardé toute la série et que maintenant je la regarde le vendredi en anglais sur YTV, j'ai l'impression de ne pas assez connaître les personnages.**

**Merci de m'envoyer des reviews! **


End file.
